Incubus no Konoha
by kyosuke-date-the soultaker
Summary: At a young age, Naruto awakens a Kekkei Genkai for the males from his mothers clan. He becomes an Incubus. Okay, I don't know how to make it better than this, I suck at summaries. This story will contain elements of other anime's, just so you know.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I think it belongs to Kishimoto, but yeah. Don't care about either of those things. I make no money from writing this. I am broke. But meh. I also don't own any of the stuff from other anime's that I might use. so whatever, yeah.

I think I will use elements of several anime/manga here in this story... Let's see, the spells from Negima, owned by Ken Akamatsu (Kenny-kun~!). And um... Oh oh! ... I'll think of something... !

Deep in the village of Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a five year old blond boy sat in the middle of a room, a council meeting going on. "Naruto Uzumaki. You have been called here to be informed of something very important." Naruto tilted his head, "Is this about that thing that happened to me last week? It's not my fault that guy went to the hospital." The other people in the room, the entire council of Konoha, sweatdropped. "Be that as it may, that is the reason you are here. You see, your mother was Uzumaki Kushina. The males of her clan, well, are mostly Incubi. Naruto, what happened to you last week has awakened your own Incubus blood. This is a very important stage of your life. You Naruto, are the last of your kind, and must be trained to protect yourself."

Naruto nodded, taking in the sights of the people around him. "However, you don't have much time. When you become eight, your Incubus blood will come in fully. When that time comes, because you are what you are, your mothers clan states that you must go on a journy, and take in the world. The reason for this has been lost, but we have decided to allow you to observe this tradition." Naruto nodded again, hands in his lap. He was wearing a skin tight black body suit, over which he had padded shorts and a long sleeved shirt about three sizes to big for him. "That is fine. Would it be okay if my instructors are cute? What that man did to me felt really good... and I wasn't hungry anymore afterwards." He gave a small smile and blush, placing a hand on his cheek. "He didn't taste very good though..." He pouted.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed, rubbing his temples. "You're instructors will be chosen for Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu. Any other skill you wish to learn, will be learned while on your journy. And I forbid you from doing what that man did with you, with anyone of Chuunin level or higher until you yourself are Chuunin." Naruto showed a wider range of emotion at that, a little bit of anger, "Wha? Hokage-jiji, why?! That isn't fair! What if I meet a really good one and their Chuunin or higher?!" Hiruzen stuck Naruto with a look that shut the boy up almost instantly. "You begin your training tomorrow morning. This is serious Naruto. I will instruct them to teach you control, ontop of your other three subjects." Naruto pouted, and was tempted to actually whine, but he held quiet, simply nodding his head.

"Now, your sensei' will be responsible for your supplies. On that note, make sure to ask them should you need anything, I know how the shops treat you." He looked at the civilian side of the council when he said that, all of whom at least had the decency to look sheepish. Naruto spoke then, as if just remembering something. "Ah! Jiji, I just remembered something important!" He got up from his chair and went to the desk the entire council was sitting at, a large double rowed circular one. "Something else happened that... Might have helped that man to the hospital..." The aged Sarutobi raised an eyebrow, as did the rest of the council. Their eyes all widened, when Naruto put his hands under the desk, and lifted. He seemingly easily tore the entire two rows up from the floor, and lifted it above his head. "N-naruto, would you please put the desk down now?"

Naruto complied, blushing and quickly sitting back in his chair. "I'm sorry jiji." The third just shook his head and gave a small laugh. "No worries Naruto-kun. You will be trained in Taijutsu first, so I guess it won't matter soon. You will be able to control it by the end of your training." Naruto nodded, smiling before putting a finger to his lips, "Um... I know I said I wasn't hungry... But can I have some ramen after this?" Hiruzen could only laugh good heartedly at the little boys question, some of the council members following his example. "Here Naruto-kun. I think that under the cercumstances, this will do you an entire universe of good." He tossed Naruto a small bundle of books. An orange one, which he loved right away just from its color, a green one, and a red one made up the first three. There were three more books, all on sexual subjects so Naruto wouldn't get in trouble in the future.

^_^ Year One! Taijutsu. ^_^

Naruto stood infront of a man in green spandex, with a bowl cut and the largest eyebrows Naruto had ever seen. He was silently horrified.

"Yosh! Naruto-kun, I have been instructed to instruct you in Taijutsu! My name is Maito Gai, and to that end, I have brought a most youthful replacement for your current ensemble!" When Gai pulled out a smaller version of his green spandex suit, Naruto's face went white, and two spiral marks appeared on the small of his back, just above his hips. "N-no thank you. I'm fine with what I have on, it's comfortable." Gai seemed to pout at that, before stowing the suit back where he got it from. "That is fine! I shall find another to share in my youth!" Naruto waved him off, "I wish you luck with that..."

Gai gave Naruto a thumbs up, and a teeth shine. "Now, let us commence with your training Naruto-kun! I want you to strike that training log! As hard as you can, so I may test your strength!" Naruto nodded, walking to the training log Gai had pointed at. He gave a small bow, as if apologizing to the post, before pulling his fist back and striking it with all his strength. A loud boom echoed throughout half the village, and when the dust of the impact settled, Naruto was standing before a metal post painted to look startlingly exactly like a wood post. Gai was standing next to Naruto, staring as the post was bent back at an extreme angle, a fist mark dented into it. Naruto was nursing his hand and wrist, "Well Naruto, it seems you are stronger than I had thought. I had been informed of your strength, and had changed the post accordingly. I will teach you how to punch, and a proper form, and by the end of my training, you will be able to do this to higher grade metals without harming yourself."

Naruto just gave the man a stare, before blushing and holding his hand out to the man, getting a confused look. "K-kiss it better..." He had seen parents do such with their kids, when he was wandering and wondering where his own parents were. Gai gave a small smile, and did just that, before Naruto quickly took his hand back and clutched it to his chest. "Th-thank you." He gave a small bow, before looking away. "Yosh! Let us continue your training Naruto-kun! Do not let such a small injury impede your progress!" Naruto gave the green clad man a blank look, before nodding.

"Now Naruto-kun, what I want you to do, is 500 punches, 1000 kicks. Each arm, and each leg, and when you are done I want you run 50 laps around the training ground. Now mind you I am adjusting for your uniqueness. I believe in you Naruto-kun, and I will teach you properly, or my name isn't Maito Gai!"

Later that night, Naruto spent the entire day at the training ground, working on his form and completeing sets of punches and kicks. Gai was impressed, but could tell that the boy was tiring quickly after so much physical strain. "Naruto-kun! It is time to stop for the night, to much strain on ones body is not good. Especially for one as young as you!" Naruto looked at Gai, finally stopping and giving a sigh. "Yes Gai-sensei. Though really, it's not like I have anywhere to go..." Gai heard him, and gave a smile, "Not so Naruto-kun! Hokage-sama told me before we started training, to bring you to a place that is rightfully yours once they day is through!" Naruto blinked at this. He had a home? He gave a smile and lunged at Gai, bravely giving the man a hug. "It is my duty Naruto-kun! Now let us go, I will safely escort you to the place of your new home!"

It all seemed a blur, but Naruto found himself in a small but lavish house in the rich side of the village, near the Hyuuga compound and the Uchiha district. It was also not that far from the Yamanaka flower shop, surprisingly. He had to wonder why it was so close to all the clan homes, though his musing were cut short when there was a knock on his door. He answered it to find the Third Hokage standing before him. "Ah! Jiji!" He flung himself at the man, getting a laugh as the man caught him. "Naruto-kun, I'm not as young as I once was, take it easy on an old man, ne?" Naruto pouted, puffing his cheeks, "You're the strongest though! Don't complain!" He got another laugh from Hiruzen, who patted his head. "I came to tell you that I come bearing gifts, and a bit of knowledge." Naruto's eyes shined, as he was still a child, Incubus or not.

"Naruto-kun, do you know the origin of this house?" Naruto shook his head, being led to a chair where Hiruzen took a seat, Naruto placing himself in the mans lap. "This place belonged to Mito Uzumaki, wife of our Nidaime Hokage. Your mother lived here too, and so now, you too shall live here. In three years, when you are on your journy, never forget that this is your home. Can you promise me that?" Naruto nodded, leaning in and taking in the old mans presence. "I'm gonna miss you Jiji..." Don't worry Naruto, it will only be four years. When you're twelve, please feel free to come back and become a Genin." Naruto nodded happily, again. "Now for the gifts. I have brought you a few chakra control exercises, and I want you to practice them in your free time. It is very important that you do this Naruto."

The blond boy nodded, taking a scroll from the old man, who pulled out a small book next. "This is a cook book. It's for when you leave on your journy, though I won't be adverse to you learning some before you leave. Now, I want you to be good, okay? I will have ANBU watching the house at night, to ensure your safety." Naruto nodded, though he didn't really expect them to do their jobs all the time. Hiruzen left, and Naruto saw him off, waiting till he disappeared in a swirl of leaves before closing his door and rushing inside, a blush on his face. He went to the room that smelled most of familiarity, though he didn't actually know where he recognized the scent from. It had to be his mothers room. He entered the room, finding it to be tomboyish, but he liked it. He flopped down on the bed, finding a lingering scent of what had to be his mother.

An hour later, in the dead of night, Naruto was still awake and thrashing. His lower back was throbbing, right where the spiral marks were on the small of his back above his hips. The marks were bulging, moving, it seemed. Naruto was on his stomach, biting into the pillow, crying in pain, more pain than he had ever been in in his small life. And that was saying something, considering who he was. The ANBU outside noticed this, and one was sent to retrieve the Hokage. When the man got there, he went to the room Naruto was in, Kushina's old room. "Naruto, what's happening? You're wings aren't supposed to come in till your third year!" Naruto whimpered, turning and clutching Hiruzen, still biting the pillow. "Gai-sensei tried to get me to wear green spandex..." Hiruzen sighed and patted Naruto's head, before beginning a string of seals. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll make it stop till it's actually time for you to gain them. You already awoke your Incubus blood early, we cannot have this happen too."

"**Supress!**"

Naruto stopped moving, breathing hard and falling unconcious. Hiruzen sighed, petting Naruto's hair, laying the boy on the bed comfortabley. "Good night, Naruto-kun."

=D Year Two! Ninjutsu. =3

Naruto was stretching as he waited for his Ninjutsu instructor to arrive. He was sporting a new look from a year ago. For one, his horns had come in. Two on either side of his head, one pair arching up, the other down behind his ears and towards his chin. They were segmented silver, with sharp tips. He shorts had changed to weighted cargo pants, and his shirt had only changed to a slightly bigger size to fit his growth. He had been waiting for about two hours, and was curing his boredom by reading. He was reading the green book he had recieved a year ago, Icha Icha: Tactics. He was crossing out things that wouldn't work, adding things, and editing things. It all seemed to come naturally to him.

This is how who he assumed to be his Ninjutsu instructor, found him. Leaning against a tree, scribbling in one of the Icha Icha books. "Blasphemer!" The man quickly snatched the book from Naruto, getting a gasp at the sudden action. "Hey!" "I am Kakashi Hatake, and I refuse to teach someone who would defile the precious!" Naruto looked at the man, and blushed. He was fairly good looking, with exotic white hair that defied gravity. "I wasn't defiling it, I was making it better!" He dashed at Kakashi, moving to snatch his book back. Kakashi stayed well out of his range though, reading through the book to check what the blond infront of him had done to it. All the while, Naruto was striking at him, trying to get the book back.

"Gimme back my book!"

Kakashi simply dodged the child, actually finding that the book was a little better for the changes. "What are you?" He asked, finally relenting and tossing Naruto his book back. "I'm an Incubus! This stuff comes natural to me..." Kakashi rubbed his head, sighing as he walked closer. "Well, I guess I can still train you. Anything you'd like to learn first?" Naruto shook his head, "Nothing comes to mind." Kakashi nodded, "Okay then. Tell me what chakra control excercises you know." Naruto nodded, scratching one whiskered cheek as he thought. "I know leaf sticking, wall walking and water walking. I practice each one regularly, and for longer periods of time, and I mix them sometimes."

Kakashi nodded, eye closed. "Very well. By the end of this year you will know at least minor jutsu for each element. I will also teach you my signature move at the end of the year, and I expect you to give me your full effort." Naruto nodded this time, giving a small bow. "Yes sensei." Kakashi gave a grin, hidden by his face mask. "Good, because I have been informed of your progress with your Incubus blood as well. You have your horns, ontop of the goals already set, I want you to create a jutsu by the end of our time together that uses your horns." Naruto nodded, happy to have goals to work towards ontop of his Ninjutsu training.

That night, Naruto had invited Kakashi to his house for dinner, and even cooked. As they ate, they had a discussion over the Icha Icha books. Kakashi was saying they were find just the way they were. Naruto however was complaining that he could write a better one if he wanted to. "You're an Incubus, ofcourse you would think that!" Naruto growled, pointing his chopsticks at Kakashi, "I'm six!" He had a tic mark on his forehead, indicating anger at the Jounin across from him. "So?" Was Kakashi's answer, getting a roar of frustration from Naruto, who stamped a foot in anger. "You're unbelievable!"

Kakashi only laughed, enjoying the food his new student had made.

The next week, a new set of adult books hit the market, making sales that surpassed the Icha Icha series by seeing sales to both males and a larger portion of females. These books were titled the Incubus Series: Incubus Tactics, Incubus Dreams, and the last was simply titled Incubus. Tactics was a chronicle of methods and such in which to pleasure people, not just females. Dreams was multi story book, with multiple stories written in one book, with different male female pairings. Incubus was an exploration of sorts on Taboo's, homosexuality, incest, light bondage, etc.

To say the least, Kakashi was stunned, though he stayed a stalwart fan of Icha Icha. Naruto made him swear however, to never tell anyone that he was the author.

X3 Year Three! Genjutsu. XD

Standing before Naruto, eye twitching, was one Kurenai Yuhi. Why was she twitching, you might ask? Because standing before her, Naruto was wearing just a black top with no sleeves that cut off above his belly button, and a pair of black shorts that didn't even cover part of his pelvis and the rise of his butt. Reason being, he forgot his body suit today because he was in a rush, and didn't have any other black clothing. The other reason for such was, behind him was a tail, swishing almost happily despite his Genjutsu instructor not seeming to like his current look. "I said I was sorry... I was in a hurry, cause I overslept. I think Kakashi-sensei may have hidden my bodysuits..."

Kurenai massaged her temples, a small blush on her cheeks. "That's not the point. Incubus or not, the fact is you left the house looking like you do. I wouldn't have minded you being a little late if you were looking for your clothing." Naruto pouted a bit, giving a small twirl, "Too much?" Kurenai blushed a tad, "Naruto, there's being what you are, and then there's dressing like a slut. I don't mean to hurt you with my words, but that's how you're dressed right now. Now come on, I'm taking you to get something to wear, prefereabley something that doesn't making you look like some kind of demonic sex kitten."

Naruto giggled at that. _Giggled_. Kurenai's eye twitched again, and she sighed before grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him off towards the market district. She ended up getting him a turtleneck sweater and long loose fitting jeans. Civilian clothing, yes, but surprisingly Naruto chose them. Though the jeans did hang low enough for his tail to be free. "Thank you for the clothing Kurenai-sensei." Naruto spoke, his tail swishing happily behind him. The tail was black, being thin and long, ending in a heart shape. Naruto gave the woman a hug around the midsection, getting a blush from the woman. Naruto gave a sly look, only making her blush harder, "Don't worry Kurenai-sensei, I'm an Incubus, it's normal to feel like you do now."

That didn't really make the woman feel any better, though she did suppose it was explainable. "That doesn't matter right now... Right now what does matter, is a goal. By the end of our year together, I want you to be able to cast at least one major Genjutsu. If at all possible, I want you to also create one Genjutsu of your own." Naruto nodded and saluted, smiling as he followed Kurenai back to the training ground.

About six months in, Naruto was in his room, all three of his sensei along with the Hokage standing around around him. He was on his stomach with his shirt off, spirals on the small of his back, just above his hips, once more there. Though this time the spirals were bigger, and there was a slightly bigger pair in the middle of his back, a bigger still pair higher up, right on his shoulderblades. Bumps were pressing up against the spiral marks, as if something was trying to push out of the marks. Naruto was in serious pain and was biting a thick toothbrush. His horns, tail, and eyes were glowing.

Finally, the bumps on his lower back burst, a pair of wings coming through. His tail grew longer, the heart shape getting a little bigger. Naruto sobs openly now, his tears slowly bleeding red. Next, the spirals on the middle of his back burst, bringing another cry of pain from the blond, yet no visible changes. Lastly, the spirals on his upper back burst, a larger pair of wings bursting out in a spray of blood, the boys back arching in what should have been a dangerous angle. His eyes changed, flashing crimson with slitted pupils before changing back to blue, but retaining the slitted pupil. His horns change too, the top ones moving to start from his forhead where his hair was, arching back over his head (thick of the Dragon Age 2 Qunari), the bottom pair shortening and beginning behind his ears, aiming down to his chin (Think the lady from Chrno Trigger, the cat demon one with Aeon). His ears change as well, elongating and becoming pointed. His lips plump a bit, and his teeth gain upper and lower fangs.

The last visible change to take place, and it was only visible because he was crying, was that his tears turned completely to blood.

"Three sets of wings... Amazing." Spoke the Hokage, amazed at the fact that Naruto had three sets of wings. Kurenai sat on the bed next to Naruto and ran her fingers through what she could of his hair, which was now down to just below his first set of wings. Naruto allowed himself to place his forehead on the womans thigh, taking comfort in her gentle touches. Kakashi and Gai watched on, not enjoying watching their student going through such pain. The Hokage brought everyone out soon however, wishing to let the boy rest.

Naruto stood atop the Yondaime's head on the Hokage Mountain. It was his last day in the village for a few years, and he was schedualed to be given a few gifts. He was also schedualed to give the class at the Ninja Academy a small presentation so they knew he would become a Genin with them. The gifts were first, and he would be leaving immediately after meeting the class. Taking a deep breath, he blushed and jumped from the Yondaime's head, using his wings to glide along a current of air, heading towards the Hokage Tower, the top floors window. Thankfully it was open, so he didn't have to crash or anything.

When he landed, he turned to see the Hokage sitting behind the desk, a few scrolls infront of him. Behind Naruto were his three instructors, each one holding their own gifts for the young blonde. "Naruto-kun, good to see Kakashi hasn't completely rubbed off on you. You're only a few minutes late." Naruto scratched a whiskered cheek, blushing slightly. "I apologize Jiji, I was on the Fourths head. I wanted to look over the village before I left. I'm not gonna be seeing it for four years..." He sighed wistfully, before getting serious and saluting.

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he looked at his surrogate grandson. He opened all three scrolls on his desk and unsealed their contents. The one on the right was a set of clothes. Ironic enough, a skin tight black body suit, ninja styled hakama that wrapped at the shins, a short haori that wrapped at the elbow and cut off above where his belly button is. All articles of clothing had space for his wings and tail. The one on the left was strangely enough a pair of glasses. The middle one, was a sash that had three claw like tassles on one end. "Let me explain these items Naruto-kun. All of them are actually heirlooms, from your mothers clan. Just recently they have changed to fit you, their new owners."

Hiruzen nodded, "That's fine. Now, the clothing is made specially for your Incubus body, and will grow as you do. They repair themselves over time, and are tougher than normal fabric. The glasses are very special, as they supress your natural ability to seduce a person via your eyes. It won't work on people who are stronger than you by a fair margine, hence why we aren't affected. Be sure to wear them regularly. The sash is special, and is called the Third Arm Sash (Do not own). It will act as its name implies, as a third arm whenever you should please, acting on your will." Naruto nods, accepting the items and putting on the glasses immediately. He then changed right in the middle of the room, not carring that he was in view of the Hokage, two Jounins, a Chuunin, and the ANBU of the room. Finishing up by wrapping the Third Arm Sash around his waist, he gave a bow, "thank you Hokage-sama."

The old man simply waved him off, "No problem Naruto-kun. I would give you better presents, but at the moment, this is the best I can do." Naruto simply smiled, before turning to Kakashi, Gai, and Kurenai. Kakashi stepped up first, handing Naruto a small tanto. "This is a special blade to my family Naruto. I had it repaired just for you, because it is what gave my father his nickname, the White Fang. Whenever it is swung, it leaves a white glowing trail. I want you to have it Naruto." Said blond boy nodded slowly, happily accepting it and blushing lightly, before hugging Kakashi tightly, even the Third Arm Sash mimicing his hug. Next, Gai stepped up, handing Naruto a pair anklettes and bracelettes. "These are special Naruto-kun. They work wth chakra, and will increase weight up to an astounding 10,000 Kilo's!" He gave a thumbs up and teeth sparkle. Naruto sweatdropped, "Thank you Gai-sensei." The man nodded. "No problem, I myself where a pair, and when I have a student in youth, I shall train him or her to wear a pair!"

Naruto nodded, putting the items on and smiling, putting them up to twenty-five pounds each. He then turned to Kurenai, who walked forward and hugged the boy, giving a small smile. Naruto returned the hug, nuzzling the womans stomach. "Naruto-kun, what I have for you is very special. I want you to to have my families treasure, seeing as I will never use it. This is the Shrowd of Shadows (Do not own). It is said that it was woven from Genjutsu made physical. It has the power to turn anyone or thing invisible. It doesn't mask sound, however, so be careful." Naruto nodded and blushed a bit, gratefully accepting the item. He hugged the woman again, tail swishing quickly in happiness.

"Thank you all so much..." Hiruzen cleared his throat, gaining the blond boys attention. "Naruto-kun. That sash, and that shroud. Both are part of a set of items. There are a large number of them, though the name of the complete set has been lost, the items themselves have not. They are scattered around the Elemental Nations, and you may look for them if you wish. Each one has unique powers, some of which may be a great boon to you." Naruto nodded, smiling before holding up the shrowd. "I think I got it. I'll make sure to have at least a few more by the time I return. Now, I have a class to meet! I think I'll surprise them. **Shroud of Shadows!**" He flourished the shrowd, and was then invisible.

Over at the Ninja Academy, one Iruka Umino was teaching his class, which had all the heirs to the major clans. "Okay class! Today we will have someone comeing in that will be joining the graduating class in several years. Due to clan matters, they will not be joining the class, and instead will be going on a journy of sorts." A pink haired girl raised her hand, "Sensei, why does this person get to go on a journy?" Iruka held his hand to stall the girl, "Because as I said before, this boy is very special. The males of his clan sometimes change, and he has undergone this change. For the last three years, he has undergone training to survive his journy. He has been trained in three ninja skills. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu."

The students were surprised at this. Though they had to say they were more surprised when a new voice spoke out. "Surprisingly enough, you told them the exact order I learned them. I learned Taijutsu with Gai-sensei, Ninjutsu with Kakashi-sensei, and finally Genjutsu with Kurenai-sensei. **Shrowd of Shadows!**" With a flourish of a ghostly grey shrowd, Naruto appeared in all his Incubi glory. The students were shocked, the girls, and some boys, blushing at his appearance. "The reason I'm going on my journey is because of the form you see now. I am an Incubus, and need to go on my journy to learn valueable skills to survive further." He pushed his glasses up a bit, giving a warm smile. "If I were to stay here, I would inadvertantly effect each of you. My kind has the ability to naturally seduce people. If I were to stay, every civilian in the village, and indeed most if not all of you, would fall under that charm because I cannot control it at the moment."

Iruka nodded, stepping up beside the blond boy. He placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is Naruto Uzumaki class. Please get to know him while he is here, because you may be on a team with him in several years. Actually, perhaps a small presentation is in order. Naruto, would you mind showing the class a jutsu or two?" Naruto put a hand to his chin, before nodding. "Yes, I believe I can do that. Can we move to the yard? Most of my jutsu are quite destructive." Iruka nodded, clapping his hands twice, "Okay class, please line up so we may move outside. Be lucky that this is getting you out of a lesson."

The children cheered, well, most of them, only two didn't visibly do so. They all went out to the yard, most of the students seemingly hypnotized by the sway of Naruto's hips and the swishing of his tail. Once they were out in the yard, Naruto stretched a bit as Iruka set up a few training targets. "I know just the one to use! It's my original, and the best part, is I can teach it to anyone!" He giggled and gave a thumbs up. Iruka finally finished with the training targets, moving out of the way to stand near the students. "Okay Naruto-san, please feel free to use whatever jutsu you like."

Naruto nodded and licked his lips, before pointing at one of the targets, plain and simple. The students and Iruka sweatdropped, "What are you doing? Pointing it to death?" Spoke a boy with a puppy on his head. Naruto got a tic mark on his forehead, before calming down and consentrating. "No, this is just how I choose to use the technique. If I taught it to you, it would be best that you use it with your mouth, since you're so loud..." The other students laughed at that, the boy simply grumbling. "Now shut up and let me consentrate, I still need practice gathering it quickly." The students quieted down, watching as the blond Incubus continued to point at the training target.

Suddenly, a blue orb appeared at the tip of his finger, growing to the size of his fist before solidifying. "_**Cero.**_" Naruto called out, the orb exploding out as a large beam of pure energy, tearing along the ground and completely taking out the training post. The students and Iruka were stunned, shocked into near silence, before many of them clammered to the boy, wanting to learn such a powerful attack. Naruto simply laughed lightly, taking a scroll from seemingly nowhere and handing it to Iruka. "Here you go Iruka-san, please feel free to teach my technique to them. Mind you, it's still incomplete, and each of you will have to figure out what pose lets you fire it the easiest, and most powerful. Like I said, dog boy over there should stick to fireing it from his mouth."

The students laughed lightly, but Iruka settled them down. "Thank you for the display, it looks to be a splendid technique. I think I'll enjoy learning it myself." Naruto nodded, before giving a salute. "No problem. Now, I must be going. I need to start on my journy soon." Iruka nodded, patting the boy on the shoulder. "I wish you luck then. I'm sure the class does too, or they will when they get over wanting to learn the jutsu." Naruto nodded and flicked his wings out, jumping hard to the sky and taking flight, gaining looks of awe from the students, and Iruka.

"Look out world! Here comes Naruto Uzumaki!"

This is the end of the first chapter! Hope you like it, I know I do.


End file.
